À travers
by Girafe13
Summary: Tous les séparaient. C'était ce qu'ils croyaient avant de se rendre compte que leur temps était compté. Comment pouvaient-ils supporter l'idée qu'un Univers entier les séparaient, alors qu'il avait besoin de lui, et que lui aussi... Caspian/Edmund
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir!**

**Après avoir été visionner le dernier Narnia, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de mettre ensemble Caspian/Edmund... C'était beaucoup trop évident pour ne pas le remarquer, voyons. :D Voici ma fic, qui reprends, et des éléments du film, et des éléments du livre, que j'ai lu plusieurs fois. Certaines scènes sont, bien entendu, rajoutées. **

**Bon, fini le blabla inutile! **

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

Caspian se recula et reprit son souffle un instant. Le tintement des épées retentissaient dans l'air chaud et humide de l'après-midi. L'entrainement quotidien allait bon train sur le Passeur d'Aurore et Caspian se surprit à rêvasser au prochain repas.

-Caspian!

L'interpellé se retourna juste à temps. Son adversaire tentait une manoeuvre. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui tombèrent dans les yeux alors qu'il reculait brusquement, esquivant de justesse l'attaque d'Edmund Pevensie.

-J'ai failli t'avoir, le narga le jeune homme aux yeux noirs brillants de malice, plongés dans ceux aujourd'hui verts du roi.

-"_Failli_" est bien le mot, répliqua Caspian, un sourire s'étalant sur son beau visage.

Le combat reprit de plus belle, devenant de plus en plus saccadé et intense. Les autres matelots, s'arrêtèrent après un moment, exténués, et leurs yeux se tournèrent vers les deux rois qui ne montraient aucun signe de fatigue. Puis, soudain, Caspian fit une embardée qui permit à Edmund de le faire trébucher. Le roi mordit la poussière sous les exclamations amusées et compatissantes des marins.

Caspian essuya la saleté de son visage et empoigna la main qu'Edmund, bon joueur, lui tendait.

-Joli combat, commenta-t-il en lui donnant une légère bourrade.

-Oui, merci, répondit Caspian, son accent espagnol résonnant joliement dans l'air. Il appuya sa main contre l'épaule du jeune homme, laissant son regard dériver sur tout le corps du jeune home aux cheveux de jais, et rajouta:

-Vous êtes devenu fort, mon ami.

Il lança un clin d'oeil à Edmund et se retourna vers son équipage:

-Demain est une journée importante! Nous voyagerons vers l'Est inexploré! Mais pour l'instant, et pour vous félicitez de votre beau travail, je vous laisse l'après-midi libre. Rendez-vous tous ici demain matin pour la plus grande aventure de votre vie.

Il y eut quelques bravos et l'équipage se dispersa, certains mettant pied à terre sur l'île où ils étaient accostés, d'autres repartirent vers leurs couchettes, voulant rattraper le sommeil perdu. Bientôt, Caspian retourna à la barre et Edmund s'accouda au rebord du bateau, perdu dans ses pensées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucy, qui était restée en retrait, s'approcha de son frère:

-Que regardes-tu? demanda-t-elle de sa voix cristalline.

Edmund, distrait, s'aperçut qu'il fixait Caspian depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Il détourna les yeux, gêné.

-Je… Je repensais à l'entrainement, bafouilla-t-il en fixant ses mains.

Lucy acquiessa, songeuse.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler plus souvent. Je suis sûre que vous vous entendriez à merveille.

-Qui, ça? Qui s'entendrait bien avec…?

-Vous deux.

-Nous deux qui?

Lucy soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Edmund, tu es impossible. Toi et Caspian, bien sur!

-Moi et Cas… s'étrangla Edmund. Lucy, on se déteste!

-Tu ne t'apelles pas Peter à ce que je sache!

Edmund ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais sa soeur était déjà partie vers Eustache, qui, pour faire changement, se chamaillait avec Ripitchip.

Edmund referma la bouche, prit de court, et se dit que Lucy avait bien trop raison. Soudain, il sentit un regard posé sur lui. Il tourna la tête. Caspian l'observait, du haut de son poste de commande. Les deux hommes laissèrent le moment s'éterniser.

* * *

-Caspian?

Le roi de Narnia se retourna, tout affairé à chercher une pièce manquante de son armure dans ses effets. Son coeur fit un bond.

-Oh, Edmund, c'est toi.

Il se retourna, mine de rien.

Et mine de rien, Edmund s'approcha, et tendit la pièce manquante en question au roi.

-Je l'ai trouvée à côté de nos hamacs, fit Edmund. J'ai pensé que tu pouvais la chercher.

Caspian soupira de soulagement et empoigna la pièce de métal. Sa main frôla celle de l'ancien roi. Elle était brûlante.

Edmund laissa trainer sa main. Caspian retenait son souffle, les fixants alors qu'elles glissaient l'une contre l'autre, leur peau se frottant doucement.

Puis, Caspian eut sa pièce dans les mains et Edmund retira la sienne. Caspian relâcha son souffle. Tout s'était produit en quelques secondes, mais on aurait dit que deux éternités s'étaient écoulées. Un silence s'écrasa sur les deux hommes. Caspian releva les yeux. Edmund l'avait observé tout le long de leur échange. Caspian se racla la gorge.

-Eh bien, merci Edmund.

Son accent espagnol était plus présent, signe qu'il était dans un état de nervosité avancé. Edmund lui sourit du coin des lèvres. Une autre journée s'achevait.

* * *

Lors de la tempête qui dura 13 jours, Caspian et Edmund apprirent à communiquer qu'avec leur gestes et regards. L'eau était glacée et les éclairs déchiraient constamment le ciel, ce qui rendait toute parole futile. Caspian et Edmund devinrent parfaitement synchronisés. Il suffisait d'un geste et les deux rois s'attelait à un problème où un autre, le réglant en un tour de main. Ils prenaient rarement des heures de pause, si bien qu'il n'était pas rare de les voirs, éxténués, s'écrouler dans leur couchettes respectives et tomber dans le sommeil aussi rapidement que l'eau les trempaient de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'ils revenaient sur le pont.

Enfin, lorsque la tempête se calma et qu'une drôle d'île volcanique apparut à l'horizon, le brave équipage décida de mettre pied à terre dans l'intention d'amasser le plus de nourriture possible.

L'île, qui fut rebaptisée l'Île-du-Dragon-et-aux-Eaux-de-la-Mort, abritait une bien étrange source qui changeait totu ce qu'elle touchait en or. Caspian, Lucy et Edmund la découvrirent dans le fond d'une grotte souterraine, après quelques heures d'exploration éreintante. La situation s'envenima bien rapidement:

-Lucy... Si nous pourrions apporter de cette eau chez nous... Nous serions riches! Nous n'aurions plus besoin de personne!

Caspian regarda Edmund, ses yeux se durciçant à chaque seconde, et sentit un plaisir malsain à répliquer:

-Ce qui est à Narnia doit rester à Narnia, Edmund.

Le Roi de l'Âge d'or se retourna, le visage crispé.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordes à recevoir de vous.

Caspian cligna des yeux. Edmund était maintenant à quelques centimètres de son visage, son odeur enivrante emplissant ses narines, ses lèvres pleines frôlant les siennes, lui lançant des ordures sous formes d'injures. Son coeur se serra, mais en même temps, un côté de lui abject qu'il connaissait mal savait quoi répondre à toutes ces piques.

Cela ne pouvait être réel. Eux qui s'entendaient si bien. Eux qui partageaient les mêmes craintes, les mêmes idées, les mêmes rêves. Eux qui avaient combattu contre le roi Miraz côte à côte.

-Cela vous démengeait, avouez-le, s'entendit tout de même répliquer Caspian, rempli de haine.

-_Vous doutez de vous-même!_

-_Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant!_

-J'en ai assez de jouer les seconds rôles, lâcha alors le Pevensie. D'abord Peter, et puis _vous_. Pourtant, vous savez que j'ai deux fois plus de courage que vous deux réunis. Je veux un royaume à gouverner, je veux une armée à diriger, je veux le pouvoir je veux...

Une pensée singulière s'incrusta alors dans son esprit et il referma la bouche avant d'avoir put dire quoique ce soit de plus, décontenancé.

_Je vous veux pour moi seul._

-Vous n'êtes qu'un _lâche_. Vous avez abandonné Narnia. _Si vous êtes si brave, prouvez-le!_

Avec un cri de rage, Edmund dégagea son épée nouvellement acquise, sautant sur l'occasion de dissiper son instant de faiblesse, tandis que Caspian dégainait la sienne en grognant. Sous les yeux terrifiés de Lucy, les deux hommes se mirent è s'échanger de violents et aggresifs coups de lame. Leurs corps en parfait accord semblaient anticiper l'attaque de l'autre avant même qu'il y ait pensé. L'air était chargé d'électricité. Enfin, la pauvre Lucy ne put en supporter d'avantage.

-Stop!, s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant entre les deux hommes. Arrêtez! Vous ne voyez donc pas que ce lieu vous a transformés?

Le silence s'installa. Seul le bruit du vent au dehors venait troubler cette ambiance malsaine.

- Enfin, regardez-vous! reprit Lucy. Vous devenez cupides! Sortons de cette grotte ensorcelée au plus vite!

Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme fit volte-face, sa voix claire résonnant encore dans l'énorme caverne.

Caspian regaina son épée, regardant Edmund d'un air contrit. Quelque chose s'était brisé, mais quelque chose s'était révélé par la même occasion. Caspian ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais Edmund s'avança vers lui, le frôla, et suivi Lucy vers l'extérieur. Caspian baissa la tête, reprit son souffle un instant, avant de lui emboîter le pas, le coeur serré.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre bientôt. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très contente avec celui-là, j'ai l'impression que tout se bouscule. Enfin bref, vous me le direz dans votre review.**

**N'est-ce pas? Si vous reviewez, j'envoie Aslan vous chercher pour Narnia! :D**

**À bientôt!**

**Girafe13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre. Il est plus court que le dernier, mais le prochain sera plus long, promis.**

**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, pas même le cordial de Lucy.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

Les jours suivants l'incident de la source d'Or, il n'était pas rare de voir Edmund accoudé à l'avant du bateau, ou tout en haut de la vigie, perdu dans ses pensées. Le périple de Eustace l'avait laissé dans un drôle d'état. Remords et pensées sombres se succédaient sans lui laisser aucun répit.

Encore une fois, il pensait trop.

Il leva les yeux vers l'énorme dragon qui les suivaient et sa fatigue nerveuse lui revint en pleine figure. Combien d'heures avait-il passé, éveillé, à la lueur de la lune, son hamac se balançant doucement à quelques centimètres de celui de Caspian, perdu dans ses réflexions?

_"Comment pourrions-nous lui redonner sa forme de garçon?" "Est-ce que Aslan le laisserait revenir en Angleterre comme cela?" "Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas mieux surveillé?"_

Il finissait toujours par se perdre dans ses contemplations, son regard inévitablement porté vers le beau visage du dixième Caspian, dormant profondément, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme régulier, familier, l'aidant à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, minuit souvent passé depuis quelques heures.

Caspian, de son côté, se sentait extrèmement mal d'avoir perdu les pédales pour une raison aussi stupide. Il trouvait toujours le moyen, le jour, de s'approcher du Juste, prenant pour prétexte une question qu'il avait à propos de son monde, ou encore son avis sur le trajet qu'ils devraient prendre. Cela plaisait beaucoup à Edmund et il lui racontait toute sortes d'histoires venant de son Angleterre natale, surtout de la mythologie grecque qui semblait tant fasciner le roi. D'autres jours, les deux hommes ne faisaient que parler de politique ou d'art narnien, et cela leur permettait d'oublier un peu leurs soucis. Bien que parfois ils divergeaient sur certains sujets, ce qui les emmenaient inévitablement vers un débat enflammé où bien écervelé aurait été quelqu'un qui aurait tenté de s'y glisser, mais les deux rois trouvaient toujours un terrain d'entente et la discussion se terminait toujours avec un énorme éclat de rire.

Caspian aimait voir Edmund sourire. Le jeune homme était toujours si sérieux, ses yeux chocolat foncé cachant une lueur terrible qui mélangeait soucis et tracas avec un entrain malsain. Caspian se posait beaucoup de question sur l'Âge d'or de Narnia, et comment quatre enfants avaient réussi à défaire la terrible Sorcière Blanche. Il savait qu'Edmund en faisait encore des cauchemars. Il n'était pas rare qu'il se fasse réveiller par des murmures précipités et des coups de pied venant du hamac à côté de lui. Il observait alors la peau pâle de l'ancien roi et le contraste agréable que ses cheveux noirs produisait avec celle-ci et attendait toujours qu'Edmund ait fini sa crise pour se rendormir. Il lui était arrivé de devoir poser un bras rassurant sur celui du plus jeune et il s'était immédiatement calmé, marmomant encore un peu, puis se rendormant très vite.

Une fois, par contre, le rêve fut extrèmement violent. Edmund criait presque et refusait de se réveiller. Caspian ne savait plus quoi faire pour le faire taire, ou le contrôler avant qu'il ne réveille tout le bateau, alors il prit sur lui et se glissa hors de son hamac, s'approchant de celui d'Edmund:

-Traitre… Je … Non, Aslan… Ma faute… Traitre… gémissait le Juste.

Caspian regarda le visage fin du jeune homme et, instinctivement, caressa le front, puis les cheveux du Pevensie, en chuchotant des paroles rassurantes, son autre main sur le bras de l'autre.

Edmund, au contact, se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait les yeux plein de larmes et détourna la tête quand il vit que Caspian l'observait, fâché contre lui-même et un peu honteux. Caspian, pour sa part, s'était rapproché de lui et l'avait serré dans ses bras, le berçant comme son père le faisait il y avait bien longtemps. Avec une voix douce, il lui demanda enfin ce qui le tiraillait depuis le début: que s'était-il passé pour qu'Edmund soit aussi ébranlé par son premier séjour à Narnia? Edmund s'abandonna enfin, pleurant un peu contre le creux du cou de l'autre brun, toujours couché dans son hammac et, surmontant enfin sa peur, il raconta son histoire d'une traite. Caspian l'avait écouté sans rien dire, puis, lorsque l'autre eut finit, sans un mot, il se glissa dans le hamac d'Edmund et le serra encore plus dans ses bras, séchant les larmes du Juste et lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Ils s'endormirent tous deux quelques minutes après.

Edmund ne fit aucun cauchemar cette nuit-là.

Caspian trouvait aussi qu'Edmund paraissait plus âgé, toujours un peu en recul de ses frères et soeurs. Pourtant, le Dixième trouvait sa compagnie beaucoup plus agréable que celle de Peter, ou encore même celle de Susan. Leur conversations étaient toujours plus riches et Edmund n'avait pas peur d'exprimer son point de vue, toujours très réfléchi. Ces joutes d'arguments faisaient un grand bien à Caspian, cela développait son sens de leader et ses capacités à prendre des décisions.

Lucy était toujours égale à elle-même, aussi gentille, ouverte d'esprit et remplie de bontée que possible, et Caspian développa une grande amitié avec la jeune fille, mais le roi de Narnia se rapprochait toujours plus d'Edmund.

Les journées passaient comme l'éclair, et les deux rois étaient maintenant inséparables.

* * *

-Désolé!

-Edmund? À quoi tu pensait, là, maintenant?, cria Lucy devant l'air déconfit de son frère.

-Désolé, fut encore une fois sa seule réponse, alors qu'Edmund courait vers le bord du bateau, avisant une forme noire qui se mouvait soudainement à droite de l'embarcation. Lucy suivit son regard et s'écria, désespérée:

-Un serpent de mer!

La rumeur se répendit dans tout le vaisseau comme une trainée de poudre. Tous empoignèrent épées et arcs, se préparant à l'assaut de la bête.

Il ne tarda pas.

* * *

**La suite pour bientôt!**

**Je crois que je me suis améliorée dans ce chapitre, non? Enfin... C'est à vous de me le dire!**

**Merci d'avoir reviewé et lu! **

**Bises,**

**Girafe13 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà la suite. J'essaierai d'updater le prochain chapitre avant la semaine prochaine, tout est presque déjà écrit!**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

Edmund ne prenait même plus la peine d'essuyer l'eau salée de son visage blessé. Les minutes s'écoulaient comme des heures, et le chaos était total. Le serpent, tout droit sortit de sa propre imagination, leur donnaient bien du fil à retorde. L'horrible bête ne cessait de leur causer dommages après dommages. Le Juste se faisait un sang d'encre pour Eustache, qui avait disparut voilà quelques instants, l'épée salvatrice enfoncée dans sa large épaule de dragon, et Edmund ne le voyait nulle part...

Caspian à ses côtés, son épée lourde à la main, Ed tentait de se concentrer sur le combat en cours, mais tout ce à quoi il réussissait à songer, c'était aux mains de Caspian l'aidant à enfiler son armure quelques heures plus tôt, que les yeux ambrés de Caspian dans les siens. Son esprit d'habitude si calculateur et logique était perdu dans les méandres de l'exaspération et de la fatigue extrème.

Une embardée du serpent sur le bateau lui fit perdre pied, et il se retrouva assis, appuyé dos au bastingage, son épée- _l'épée de Peter_, se corrigea-t-il soudain- lui glissant des mains, le souffle coupé. Il ne vit plus clair pendant quelques secondes. Edmund entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Il ferma les yeux, la nausée l'attaquant soudainement, puis se retira, juste comme l'ancien roi sentait une main sur son avant-bras:

-_Edmund?_

L'interpellé rouvrit les yeux, les plomgeant dans ceux du roi de Narnia:

-C'est impossible, bégaya-t-il alors qu'une énième vague d'eau salée glacée les recouvraient dela tête au pied. Jamais nous le vaincrons.

-Edmund, reprends courage, grogna Caspian, horrifié de voir l'autre roi dans un tel état. Relève-toi, allez!

-Tu ne comprends pas! N_ous ne pouvons l'abattre!_ Et puis, tout ceci est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Ils devaient crier pour se faire entendre. L'animation sur le pont était à son comble et nombre de marins faillirent leur marcher dessus alors qu'ils se pressaient de part et d'autre du bateau.

-Si tu meurt, échappa Edmund, se sera _ma faute, et Narnia sera privé de roi._

Son estomac se souleva brutalement à cette pensée.

D'un mouvement brusque, Caspian colla son front contre celui d'Edmund, leurs yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de l'autre, ceux du nouveau roi baignés de larmes.

-Edmund, tu réfléchis trop.

Il s'approcha ensuite de lui, voulant séparer l'espace entre leur deux visages à néant, mais avant qu'il aient pu faire quoique se soit, le serpent revint à la charge, les envoyant valser tous deux dans des directions opposées.

Edmund sentit son esprit s'éclaircir d'un coup. Il se releva en roulant, profitant du même fait pour rattraper l'épée de son frère et de couper d'un coup sec l'une des tentacules qui bordait le serpent le long de son corps visqueux. La créature siffla, mécontente, et Edmund vit la tentacule s'évaporer dans un nuage de fumée verte à ses pieds, puis plus rien. Caspian se releva à son tour, le coeur battant, et son regard accrocha d'énormes rochers plus loin à bâbord, puis il revint vers Edmund et vers la trainée verte fumante à ses pieds.

-Nous pourrions l'écraser contre ces rochers et lui donner ainsi le coup final! hurla-t-il à Edmund et à quelques matelots qui se trouvaient à proximité, et tous acquièçèrent, transmettant immédiatement le message à tout l'équipage.

L'autre roi hocha la tête, et cria à l'intention de Caspian:

-Je vais attirer son attention!

Quelques secondes plus tard, Edmund était dans la figure de proue, sa fameuse lampe torche à la main.

-Eh, sale bestiole!, fit-il en aveuglant le serpent. Par ici!

La bête se redressa, extrèmement ennuyée par cette soudaine lumière. Elle piqua vers Edmund qui se recula juste à temps pour éviter ses crocs empoisonnés.

-NON!

-_Edmund!_

L'ancien roi grimpait de plus en plus haut et bientôt, il se retrouva au poste de vigie.

-_Edmund... _murmura soudainement une voix à l'oreille d'Edmund, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et qui hantait ses nuits depuis son premier passage à Narnia._Edmund, rejoins-moi. Tu seras mon roi... Tu dirigeras tout, Edm-_

-Allez-vous en!, dit-il férocement à la Sorcière Blanche, s'aggripant au mat tandis que le bateau coinçait le serpent entre lui et les rochers. Furieuse comme jamais, la bête se redressa et avisa Edmund, déconcentré pas son adversaire de toujours. Le serpent se prépara à attaquer.

* * *

Eustace ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile.

Oh, bien sûr, il avait tenté d'aider ses amis, mais maintenant, avec une épée plantée dans sa pauvre épaule, il ne pouvait pas se décider à faire demi-tour. Ses grands yeux pleins de larmes, il fit battre ses ailes et, à l'aveuglette, se laisse choir sur une presqu'île, désespéré. Il ferma les yeux, le coeur serré.

Edmund et Lucy devait être dans un énorme pétrin, maintenant. Si seulement il pouvait les aider d'une autre manière...

Il ouvrit les yeux, sentant une présence imposante s'approcher soudainement de lui.

Un énorme lion s'avançait vers son corps couvert d'écailles.

Eustache ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vulnérable.

* * *

-_Edmund, tu n'as qu'à prendre ma main..._ murmurait toujours la Sorcière, souriant de ses dents pointues.

Edmund se sentait fléchir. Il avait froid. Le brouillard était extrèmenet dense où il se trouvait, et on aurait dit que toute sa volonté avait fondue comme neige au soleil... La Sorcière, devinant sa victoire, plongea ses yeux dans les siens et tendit sa main plus proche.

Edmund laissa pendouiller l'épée sur son flanc, alors que le serpent de mer s'approchait, tendant lui aussi sa main vers sa perte.

* * *

Eustace fendit l'air avec la dernière épée, encore éberlué de son expérience avec Aslan, et de sa soudaine métamorphose, tentant de dissiper la fumée verte qui l'avait attaquée sans préambule.

Enfin, après quelques secondes qui parurent des heures, il déposa l'arme sur la table de pierre. La fumée se dissipa et les épées brillèrent d'une lueur bleue aveuglante.

Eustace se couvrit les yeux.

* * *

L'épée de Peter le Magnifique s'illumina alors dans la main d'Edmund.

Brisant le maléfice, Edmund se retourna en criant vers le serpent, qui plongeait droit vers lui. Avec rage, il enfonça l'épée jusqu'à la garde dans la mâchoire du reptile. La Sorcière poussa un hurlement sinistre et s'évapora dans l'air, tandis que le serpent envoyait valser edmund sur le pont et qu'il s'écroulait sur les bois mouillé, inconscient.

-Edmund!

Caspian se précipita vers le jeune home, alors que la bête coulait dans l'océan, se dissipant en fumée verte, puis disparaissant pour de bon.

Le roi de Narnia s'accroupit aux côtés du jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais, alors que les autres poussaient des exclamations de joie. Edmund avait roulé un peu plus au fond du bateau. Caspian retourna le Pevensie sur le dos. Le jeune homme reprenait enfin ses esprits. Il cligna des yeux, l'air perdu:

-Qu'est-ce qui...

Peut-être était-ce l'air Narnien qui les faisaient agir impulsivement depuis leur premier voyage, ou le soulagament de voir Edmund en vie. Caspian ne le laissa pas finir. Il empoigna l'autre homme par les épaules et le serra entre ses bras puissants, heureux qu'il soit sain et sauf. Edmund lui rendit son étreinte, s'accrochant à l'autre roi, plongeant instinctivement la main dans sa chevelure trempée, l'aggripant fermement, nichant son visage dans le cou chaud du roi. Il était encore désorienté de sa chute et ne savait pas trop si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, mais si cela se révélait à en être un, Edmund allait en profiter le plus possible.

-J'ai cru que tu n'y arriverait pas... J'ai cru... bégaya Caspian, confirmant à Edmund que tout ce qui s'était passé était la réalité.

Edmund s'écarta de Caspian et soupira:

-Les autres ne me font jamais confiance.

Puis, il l'embrassa.

Caspian cligna des yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser que les lèvres insistantes et fiévreuses d'Edmund étaient pressées contre les siennes. Avant qu'il ait pu faire quoique se soit, l'ancien roi s'était vivement reculé, regardant ses mains, l'air affreusement mal à l'aise.

-Désolé, je... J'avais cru que...

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Cette fois, ce fut Caspian qui captura ses lèvres dans un baiser vorace qui le fit tomber sur le dos. Une explosion de joi remplit l'esprit d'Edmund et il répondit au baiser avec ferveur. Les deux hommes se sentaient enfin au bon endroit au bon moment. Caspian embrassait maintenant sa joue, puis sa mâchoire, alors qu'Edmund rougissait de plaisir, et c'est alors qui'il se rapella qu'ils se trouvaient sur le pont.

À la vue de tous.

-Caspian, non, pas ici, haleta Edmund, bien fâché de voir ces caresses cesser.

Le roi de Narnia déposa un dernier baiser volatile sur ses lèvres et se releva, l'air de rien, tendant la main à EdmundL

-Désolé d'avoir trébuché sur toi, Edmund, fit-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Ce n'est rien, voyons, répondit l'autre en attrapant la main tendue et en se relevant d'un bond.

Les deux hommes, remarquant qu'ils étaient légèrement débraillés, s'empressèrent de replacer leurs armures. Jetant un coup d'oeil autour d'eux, il s'aperçurent que plus personne ne se tenait au centre du vaisseau. Tout l'équipage étaient bien accoudés au bord, occupés à acceuillir joyeusement les rescapés de la fumée verte. Edmund et Caspian rejoignirent les festivités rapidement. Se postant côte à côte, leurs mains se touchant à peine, ils assistèrent aux retrouvailles avec un sourire chaleureux. Edmund passa un bras autour des épaules de sa soeur, heureux du dénouement.

-Vous savez... commença Caspian, après un moment, la fumée s'étant dissipée. Edmund pouvait voir ses yeux briller au soleil. Il le pressa d'un regard à continuer, leur échange encore en mémoire.

-Je ne crois pas que nous aurions pu nous en sortir sans votre cher cousin.

Edmund sentit son coeur tomber dans sa poitrine. _Eustace!_ Il l'avait complètement oublié!

-Vous voulez dire que... fit Lucy, mais elle fut coupée par une voix familière, venant de l'autre côté du bateau.

-Eh! Lucy! Lucy! Je suis redevenu un garçon! Je suis ici!

Les trois amis se précipitèrent à bâbord et se penchèrent tous en même temps pour voir la tête blonde et bien humaine d'Eustace, nageant avec aise dans l'eau tiède.

-Eustace, c'est merveilleux! fit Lucy, un grand sourire s'étalant sur son visage. Soudain, elle sentit le poids reconnaissable de Ripitchip sur son épaule, et elle l'entedit s'exclamer:

-Eustace! Mon ami! Vous voilà redevenu vous-même!

Sans faire ni une ni deux, le valeureux rongeur plongea à l'eau, sous les exclamations enjouées des autres.

-Mais... mais... _L'eau est sucrée!_

-Regardez! S'écria alors Lucy en pointant vers l'est. Le Pays d'Aslan!

Il y eut quelques secondes de contemplation, tous consternés.

-Eh bien, allons-y. Au point où on en est, dit soudainement Edmund.

Il échangea alors un regard avec Caspian, leur premier contact après leurs baisers.

-Reposons-nous, avant, fit remarquer Lucy en soupirant. Je suis exténuée.

-Bonne idée, répondit Eustace d'en bas, alors qu'il arrosait Ripitchip qui le lui rendait bien.

-Très bien, fit Caspian, les yeux toujours dans ceux d'Edmund. Nous partirons seuls dans deux heures.

Il fit le message à ses hommes que lui-même et ses quatre amis, (incluant Ripitchip) partirèrent pour le Pays d'Aslan. L,équipage devait les attendre jusqu'au lendemain, sinon, ils devraient faire demi-tour. Les adieux furent solonels et brefs. Les matelots n'étaient pas inquiets. Ils savaient, au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, qu'Aslan ne les laisseraient pas sans roi. Après un dernier adieu, Caspian se retira dans ses quartiers.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre commence en force et change le rating, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.**

**Merci d'avoir lu! :) Et merci de vos reviews encourageantes, elles me motivent à écrire!**

**Bises et à la prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors voilà, comme promis, la scène que vous attendiez tous. La chose horrible qui se nomme "vraie vie" a beaucoup compromis mon écriture, mais voici le chapitre qui fait rougir le rating et les lecteurs-trices. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie pas!**

**Désolée encore pour cet horrible retard. Je n'ose même pas vous demander de reviewer.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Edmund eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte du breau de Caspian ou il avait laissé ses affaires, que déjà il sentit un coprs pressé contre le sien. Le souffle chaud de Caspian contre son cou le fit frissoner. Déjà, il sentait les lèvres pressantes du roi dans sa nuque. Edmund se laissa faire quelques secondes avant de se retourner pour répondre à ses baisers insistants. Quelques secondes de répit furent accordées pour se débarasser de l'armure d'Edmund qui alla rejoindre celle de Caspian avec un clang! discret.

Le dos plaqué sur la porte, Edmund laissait ses mains se promener sur le bas du dos puissant de l'autre roi, y plantant fermement ses doigts alors que Caspian tenait fermement ses hanches, leur langues explorant avec urgence la bouche et les lèvres de l'autre.

Edmund ne se souciait plus de rien d'autre que de Caspian. Les deux hommes, pris dans leur élan, reculèrent vers le bureau. La grande table fut alors balayée à tâtons par Caspian alors qu'Edmund se débarassait de son chandail de coton trempé, l'envoyant valser par terre. Le dixième du nom s'occupait de sa propre tunique, et les deux rois s'observèrent un instant, haletants dans le silence paisible de l'après-midi, leurs corps toujours pressés l'un contre l'autre. Le serpent de mer semblait à des milliers d'années de ce moment présent.

-Encore trop de vêtements, souffla Edmund, et Caspian éclata de rire avant de caresser le torse pâle du jeune homme, glissant ses mains jusqu'à sa ceinture, la dénouant lentement, tout en déposant une multitude de baisers brûlants dans son cou. Edmund ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant aux caresses, glissant ses propres doigts sur le dos de Caspian, s'aggrippant de nouveau comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Un gémissement s'échappa malgré lui de ses lèvres entrouvertes lorsque les mains du roi se firent plus exploratrices. Il s'empressa de passer ses mains sur le creux du dos du roi, puis, caressant doucement ses hanches, jusqu'à l'intérieur des cuisses de l'autre brun, accélérant la respiration de l'autre homme.

-Edmund, je... fit Caspian d'une voix rauque, mais Edmund écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le réduisant à néant.

Les pantalons de toile et caleçons des deux hommes tombèrent rapidement sur leurs jambes, et soudain, ce ne fut plus deux garçons effrayés, mais bien deux rois qui s'observèrent de nouveau, deux rois qui étaient passés par tant de misères, de guerres, de petites et de grades victoires, deux rois brûlant de passion et de responsabilités, deux rois qui venaient de survivre à un _serpent de mer_. Ils se tenaient là, le soleil de l'après-midi les éclairant tranquillement.

Le coeur battant, Edmund commença à faire aller et venir sa main autour de Caspian, très lentement. Le roi le regarda faire, les yeux brillants, et l'imita bien assez tôt, leurs hanches se cognant à peine, prises sous le rythme lent, beaucoup trop lent au goût de Caspian qui bientôt augmenta la cadence.

Peu après, leurs mains ne servaient même plus. Tout n'était plus que frottements et gémissements. Les deux hommes humaient l'odeur de la mer et de l'autre, si semblable à la sienne. Edmund nicha son visage dans le cou de Caspian, mordant légèrement par endroit, embrassant ou suçant de l'autre, récompensé par le souffle chaud entrecoupé dans sa nuque.

La peau en feu, Caspian aggripa solidement le bureau derrière lui, et, bientôt, ses jointures blanchirent lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres d'Edmund descendre imperceptiblement vers son ventre. Soudain, il ne sentit plus rien du tout. Il pencha la tête et eut un sursaut de plaisir lorsque le Juste le prit dans sa bouche et fit glisser sa langue contre son membre, encore et encore, envoyant une bouffée de chaleur jusque dans le creux de son ventre. Caspian lâcha le bureau et plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres d'Edmund. Bientôt, il du se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas gémir trop fort, ses hanches lancées dans un rythme éffrené, Edmund appuyant plus fort et tenant fermement ses fesses dans ses mains caleuses.

Enfin, Caspian sentit un fourmillement, un fourmillement, un éclair délicieux qui remonta du bout de ses orteils jusqu'à lui bloquer la vue, la bouche entrouverte de plaisir, ses hanches s'arcant sous cette sensation pure, comme une décharge électrique, l'épuisant tout à fait. Après quelques secondes, ses hanches retombèrent sur le bureau et ses doigts se délacèrent des cheveux de son amant. Caspian avait encore la respiration haletante et saccadée, et lorsqu'Edmund se releva d'un mouvement souple, il s'avança vers lui et déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres douces du Juste.

* * *

Ils restèrent front à front un instant, Edmund les yeux fermés, Caspian aspirant chaque parcelle de son visage avec ses yeux, voulant se rapeller de chaque trait d'Edmund dans les moindres détails. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus âgé qu'il n'aurait du et un drôle de sentiment étreignit Caspian. Puis, il se rendit compte que leurs déboires n'étaient pas totalement finis: il reprit sa position de départ, et, après quelques vas et viens, ce fut au tour d'Edmund de gémir et de rejeter sa tête vers l'arrière, respirant par à-coup. Caspian aurait quasiment pu repartir pour un tour lui-même, en voyant Edmund de cette manière, les cheveux en bataille, ses làvres entrouvertes de plaisir, le rouge aux joues.

"_C'est moi qui ait fait ça,_ songea Caspian, tout à coup, le coeur battant un peu plus vite à cette pensée_. J'ai emmêlé les cheveux du roi Edmund_."

Le coeur battant maintenant la chamade, il approcha ses lèvres de la machoire d'Edmund et commença à la couvrir de baisers, alors que le Juste cherchait encore son souffle. Puis, tout ne fut plus que gémissements, hanches, peau et regards, et tout fut fini dans une vague brûlante qui engloutit Edmund et qiu lui coupa le souffle pour de bon, alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient une fois de plus dans le dos de Caspian, y laissant une marque de plaisir et d'abandonnement. Edmund nicha alors son visage dans le cou du plus grand, et murmura dans son oreille les trois mots maudits.

-Je t'aime.

Caspian se mordit la lèvre et, sans en avoir eut conscience avant, un énorme poids fut libéré de ses épaules.

-Reste à Narnia, répondit-il, reste avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Edmund rit doucement, mais c'était un rire amer.

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Qu'est-ce que les Narniens penseraient? Et ton avenir? Tu as pensé à ta succession?, débita-t-il sans le regarder.

Caspian se rendit compte qu'Edmund y avait déjà songé, et que ses arguments semblaient bien risibles. Tout de même, il se risqua à continuer.

-Edmund... murmura-t-il, et Edmund frisonna, Peut-être qu'Aslan... Je pourrais lui parler, et Il comprendrait peut-être... Je...

Le Juste resta silencieux. Caspian sentit son coeur couler. Une froideur de résignation l'envahi alors devant cet sorte de cruel amour impossible, et il serra plus fort Edmund, qui tremblait de colère sous ses bras puissants. Il huma ses cheveux, son cou, sa peau.

-Si seulement nous nous étions ouverts les yeux à temps.

-Ne soi pas ridicule. Il a fallu un deuxième voyage pour qu'on se l'avoue enfin.

Caspian ferma les yeux. Ils étaient toujours debouts, en équilibre sur le côté du bureau, l'adrénaline des dernières heures se tarissant dans leurs veines.

-Eh bien, si c'est tout le temps qu'il nous reste, murmura-t-il qu'on en fasse le plus possible.

* * *

Les deux heures alouées s'écoulèrent comme l'éclair. Bientôt, tout l'équipage fut sur le pont pour suivre des yeux la petite chaloupe s'éloigner dans l'étendue blanche plus bas. Dans un dernier sursaut de soleil, elle disparut, laissant les marins seuls.

L'attente commença.

* * *

Edmund, épaule à épaule avec Caspian, écoutait d'une oreille distraite le récit d'Eustace, alors que les souvenirs des deux dernières heures lui revenait en tête. Il eut légèrement le tornis et le rouge lui colora les joues, et Edmund s'appuya fortement sur Caspian, lequel lui rendit son contact, les deux hommes cherchant par tous les moyens de se toucher, de se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Soudain, Lucy posa la main sur celle de son frère, lui faisant signe d'arrêter de pagayer.

Ils étaient arrivés.

Caspian se retourna et ce qu'il vit lui fit lâcher les rames. La barque s'échoua d'elle-même sur un haut fond qui se poursuivait jusqu'à devenir une petite île ou une vague énorme roulait en permanance. Les voyageurs sautèrent de l'embarcation et s'approchèrent lentement du bout du monde.

Aslan les suivaient, son ombre imposante attirant l'attention d'Eustace:

-Aslan!

-Mes enfants, bienvenue.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Edmund su qu'il ne reviendrait jamais à Narnia.


End file.
